Hope
by Scully78
Summary: Esta historia tiene lugar en la 8ª temporada, justo después de "Three Words". Tenía una espinita clavada por cómo Mulder se portó con Scully, de esta manera he podido sacarmela  :   Es MUY espeso y denso, pero espero que os guste.


**Sala de espera del despacho del D. A. Skinner. 20:35 h. ****  
**  
Llevaba esperándole casi una hora; pero no le importaba, no tenía ninguna prisa. Estaba sentada cómodamente en el sofá, con las piernas algo abiertas pues debía hacerle sitio a su abultado vientre. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto al otro lado de la sala y se mordía distraídamente una uña del dedo índice. Cuando Skinner abrió la puerta del despacho y la encontró allí, ella ni se inmutó, seguía ensimismada. Cerró la puerta muy despacio y se acercó a ella de igual manera. Fue entonces cuando se percató de su presencia.

-Hola –susurró, intentó sonreír pero en su lugar apareció una mueca.

Ante la sorpresa de encontrarla allí y de su saludo inicial, le contestó de igual manera. Unos silenciosos segundos les envolvieron por completo, haciendo crecer la preocupación en el rostro del hombre.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntó finalmente.

Ella alzó sus tristes ojos azules y acarició su vientre.

-Estoy bien. Yo... sólo quería verle. Quería... necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Mientras se sentaba a su lado su mirada no abandonó en ningún momento aquellos ojos... tan tristes, tan lejanos, tan cristalinos...

-Dana... –su preocupación se hacía creciente por momentos. Ella rompió el contacto visual no queriendo mostrarle más dolor del que podía soportar.

-Estoy bien –repitió. - Es sólo...

-Es Mulder.

Sus ojos se volvieron a clavar en los de él. Una vez más le había leído el pensamiento. No sabía si eso debía preocuparle o alegrarle. Había compartido demasiadas cosas con ese hombre durante los últimos ocho meses, demasiados sentimientos ocultos que jamás pensó que diría en voz alta... y él siempre había estado ahí para apoyarla, en cualquier momento, en cualquier circunstancia, siempre había estado más que dispuesto a escucharla. Por eso llevaba esperándole pacientemente durante una hora... porque sabía que por muy tarde que fuera o muy cansado que estuviera, le escucharía, la ayudaría y, lo más importante, no la juzgaría.

Scully bajó la mirada hacia su vientre, al que no dejaba de acariciar. Suspiró profundamente e hizo un esfuerzo para que las palabras que iba a decir a continuación no se quebrasen nada más salir de sus labios.  
-Está... cambiado... distinto. No parece él.

-Dele tiempo...

-Tiempo... - repitió como un eco. Miró a su jefe y luego a su vientre. -No me queda mucho tiempo. Estoy segura... de que si no consigo recuperarle antes de que nazca el bebé... no creo que pueda hacerlo, no tendré fuerzas... ya... casi no me quedan.

Esas últimas palabras, a modo de susurro, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral de Skinner. Ella continuó hablando. La voz quebrada, las lágrimas amenazando con surcar su rostro.

–No tengo la menor idea de por lo que ha pasado... lo que le han hecho... sólo... lo que veo en su rostro, en las cicatrices de su cuerpo... pero no puedo ver lo que le han hecho a su alma, y eso me asusta.

Skinner la contemplaba con pesar. Sus ojos azules se clavaron de nuevo en los de él.

-Tanto tiempo buscándole, tanto... sacrificio... y ahora me pregunto para qué...

-No diga eso -le interrumpió suavemente. –No puede pensar así.

Scully desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia su vientre.

-Es... lo que siento –susurró intentando ahogar un gemido.

-Dana... no...

–Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verle... Le echaba tanto de menos... –continuó- Primero... el shock de encontrarlo muerto y luego... –levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de su jefe que reflejaba tanto dolor como la suya propia -... dice... dice que no sabe dónde encaja. ¿Por qué? Yo siempre he estado aquí, esperándole... ¿por qué dice eso?

Necesitaba desesperadamente una respuesta pero no supo qué contestar. Scully se estaba desmoronando por momentos... y él no podía hacer nada.

-Siento que le he perdido...

Y entonces se derrumbó. Comenzó a llorar sin pudor alguno y con largos sollozos. Skinner la rodeó con sus brazos y dejó que se desahogara.

-No pierda la esperanza –le susurró.

**Apartamento de Fox Mulder. 22:45 h.**

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo sacaron del duermevela en el que se encontraba desde hacía horas. No se había movido del sofá prácticamente en todo el día y desde que Scully se fue, no esperaba que nadie más fuera a verle.

Ante la insistencia de los golpes, se levantó de mala gana a abrir. Su rostro permaneció inexpresivo cuando se encontró con Skinner en el umbral.

-No esperaba visita –dijo de igual manera.

-¿Puedo pasar?  
Mulder se limitó a echarse a un lado y a cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Skinner se quedó de pie en medio del oscuro salón, no sabiendo muy bien cómo actuar.

-¿Estaba durmiendo? –inquirió.

-No.- fue la escueta respuesta de Mulder al pasar por su lado y encender una pequeña lámpara. Luego se dejó caer en el sofá. –Puede sentarse si quiere.

-No he venido aquí para charlar Mulder...

-Entonces a qué ha venido. -le miró de un modo desafiante y habló de igual manera. –Si quiere interrogarme sobre dónde he estado o qué me han hecho... lo siento pero no recuerdo una mierda...

-No he venido a hablar de usted... sino de Scully.

Las últimas palabras captaron la atención de Mulder y sus ojos cambiaron de expresión, no así su rostro. Ambos hombres sostuvieron las miradas unos segundos antes de que Skinner volviera a hablar. Lo hizo despacio, conteniendo su rabia.

-Tiene idea... alguna idea de todo lo que hemos pasado buscándole... Por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar Scully... primero su abducción, su muerte... y ahora su indiferencia.

-Yo no... –balbució Mulder, que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, pero Skinner continuó hablando.

-Desde el primer momento ha estado luchando sin descanso por los Expedientes X, ocultando su embarazo para que no lo utilizaran en su contra, trabajando con un compañero en el que no confiaba, enfrentándose a Kersh, arriesgando su vida y la del bebé... y todo por usted, Mulder.

El tono de voz de Skinner se había ido suavizando mientras hablaba. Para él era bastante doloroso recordar el arduo camino que habían recorrido hasta estar ahora ahí, de pie, en el apartamento de Mulder, contándole la verdad que siempre buscaba.

Dejó que sus palabras surtieran efecto. Mulder se pasó las manos por el cabello nerviosamente. Se quedó pensativo unos interminables segundos. Seguidamente suspiró profundamente y por fin pudo mirar a Skinner a los ojos.

-Yo... –trago saliva y lo intentó de nuevo. -... ahora mismo estoy completamente perdido. No sé... no sé muy bien dónde encajo...

La expresión del agente había cambiado, tanto su rostro como sus ojos denotaban ahora tristeza y dolor. Skinner permaneció impertérrito pues no quería que los sentimientos interfirieran en lo que tenía que decirle.

-¿No lo sabe o no quiere aceptarlo?

–¿Aceptar el qué?

-Que le debe a Scully su vida... y a pesar de todo continúa comportándose como un egoísta hijo de puta. –El agente le miró sorprendido pero no le contrarió –Ella le necesita... ahora más que nunca... –Mulder se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, a pesar de que tenía razón, no quería escuchar la realidad. Todavía no estaba preparado para ello. -¿Por qué se aleja? ¿Por qué se encierra en sí mismo?

-¡Porque no sé qué otra cosa hacer! –exclamó. Miró a Skinner con los ojos enrojecidos. -¡Porque no sé qué demonios hago aquí ni cuál es mi sitio ahora! Llevo... todo el día dándole vueltas a la cabeza... no recuerdo nada de mi abducción, no sé qué me hicieron y... de pronto me despierto en una cama de hospital y me dicen que estaba muerto... –intentó sonar irónico pero falló. –Tengo el cuerpo lleno de horribles cicatrices y sin embargo estoy completamente sano... Es... es para volverse loco.

De nuevo se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego se tapó la boca intentando ahogar un gemido. Skinner no se movió un ápice, escuchaba atento. Mulder prosiguió intentando que la emoción no le embargara.

-Y luego... está Scully. –susurró. Eso parecía resumirlo todo. Apartó la mirada de Skinner para clavarla de nuevo en el suelo. –No puedo acercarme a ella... yo... necesito... necesito tiempo.

Un incómodo silencio los envolvió. Mulder cerró los ojos, no tenía nada más que decir. Así que Skinner le soltó lo que había venido a decirle realmente.

-Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite Mulder... pero hasta entonces no se acerque a Scully. ¿Me ha entendido? –Mulder le miró. -No se acerque a ella. No permitiré que le haga sufrir más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

Aquellas palabras le impactaron más de lo que Skinner podía imaginar, pero no dijo ni hizo nada.

-Usted no puede...

Skinner suspiró ruidosamente y lo que quería ser una sonrisa burlona acabó en una mueca.

-He visto a Scully venirse abajo demasiadas veces estos últimos meses. La he visto perdida y desesperada. La he visto llorar y rezar por usted Mulder... y es... bastante duro. Así que no me diga que no puedo... claro que puedo.

De nuevo el silencio les rodeó. Las palabras empezaron a surtir efecto en Mulder pues, sin ser consciente de ello, comenzó a llorar en silencio. Skinner se limitaba a contemplarle. Por su parte ya estaba todo dicho, así que dio media vuelta y se marchó. 

**Apartamento de Dana Scully. 19:40.****  
**  
Acababa de salir de la ducha envuelta en su albornoz de baño, se vistió con ropa cómoda y se dirigió a la cocina para picar algo. Últimamente no tenía mucho apetito pero sabía que debía comer. Estaban siendo los 9 meses más largos de su vida y no sólo por su embarazo. No sabía nada de Mulder desde que le acompañó a su casa tras salir del hospital, de eso hacía ya casi dos semanas. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje... absolutamente nada, como si aún siguiera desaparecido... con la diferencia de que ya no tenía que buscarle. Le había encontrado y, a la vez, le había perdido. Aún así, le llamó en un par de ocasiones pero siempre saltaba el contestador y el mensaje dejado había sido el mismo, "Hola, soy yo. Sólo... espero que estés bien" y colgaba. No tenía ánimos ni valor para decir nada más. Sus fuerzas estaban llegando al límite no sólo físicamente... psíquicamente sentía que iba a explotar.

Con un vaso de leche en una mano y una manzana en la otra se sentó en el sofá. Dejó ambas cosas en la mesita, encendió la tele y se acomodó colocando un cojín en sus doloridos riñones.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Tenía que quitarse a Mulder de la cabeza o se volvería loca. Ahora que estaba de baja, intentaba distraerse comprando cosas para el bebé, leyendo o visitando a su madre con bastante frecuencia… pero su mente siempre se encontraba a kilómetros de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar. Le quitó el sonido a la televisión y escuchó atentamente. De nuevo los golpes. Tres. Suaves. Sin duda había alguien al otro lado.

Se levantó, no sin cierta dificultad y algo agitada. En un segundo se le pasaron demasiadas cosas por la cabeza. Podría ser su madre aunque ella nunca llamaba con los nudillos. Podría ser Skinner que le trajera malas noticias o podría ser… Mulder.

Scully se quedó mirándole, petrificada. Su corazón se puso a 1.000 por hora en un segundo. Su rostro era una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad. Era la última persona a la que esperaba ver en su casa… y allí estaba, plantado delante de ella, contemplándola de arriba abajo como queriendo memorizarla. Tenía los ojos hinchados y una barba de varios días ocultaba sus cicatrices. Parecía haber adelgazado y estaba demacrado. Un amago de sonrisa murió en sus labios tan pronto como apareció.

Scully se estremeció.

-Hola –susurró Mulder con voz ronca. No obtuvo respuesta. -¿Puedo... puedo pasar?

Sin decir nada, su compañera se echó a un lado para dejarle entrar. Tras cerrar la puerta un incómodo silencio los envolvió. Scully notaba que las pulsaciones no amainaban y una subida de tensión era lo último que le faltaba.

Mulder miraba a su alrededor. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no pisaba aquella casa. Pudo comprobar que todo seguía igual a excepción de unas cuantas prendas de bebé que descansaban dobladas encima de la mesa del comedor. Sus ojos se detuvieron en ellas y la realidad le sobrevino de un solo golpe.

-Scully... –comenzó a decir pero su compañera le interrumpió.

-Si no te importa... voy a sentarme. Últimamente me canso demasiado.

Volvió a sentarse con dificultad y de nuevo colocó con precisión el cojín en sus riñones. Mulder se sentó en la otra punta del sofá. Quería mantener cierta distancia, pues la situación en la que se encontraban era bastante tensa y sabía que no debía invadir su espacio personal.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo... te encuentras? –preguntó, señalando con el dedo su enorme vientre.

Scully le miraba fijamente, intentando controlar su respiración sin éxito. Mulder advirtió un brillo en sus ojos que no le gustó nada. Cuando su compañera habló, lo hizo muy despacio y en un tono glacial.

-¿Ahora quieres saber cómo me encuentro? ¿Por qué?

Mulder apartó la mirada, incómodo.

-Han pasado casi 15 días sin saber nada de ti... absolutamente nada. Y ahora te presentas en mi casa y me preguntas que cómo estoy. ¿De verdad te interesa, Mulder? ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Scully tenía la vista clavada en él esperando una respuesta en vano. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder soportar esta situación sin venirse abajo. Malditas hormonas.

La voz de Mulder le hizo reaccionar.

-Scully... yo... lo siento. Sé por todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mí.

-No te puedes hacer una idea. -susurró. Aunque Mulder la oyó, hizo caso omiso y prosiguió en voz baja.

-Sé... que has defendido los Expedientes X arriesgando tu vida y... la del bebé. Sé... que no has parado de buscarme ni un sólo día... y... yo... lo siento de verdad.

Scully suspiró abatida.

-Pero no podía acudir a ti. Necesitaba tiempo. Tenía que poner en orden mis ideas... asimilar todo lo que ha pasado durante estos meses...

Mulder se sentía impotente. Había ido allí a recuperar a Scully y como siguiera diciendo incoherencias la perdería para siempre. Notaba su ira, notaba los esfuerzos que hacía para no dejar escapar una lágrima... y sobre todo notaba su lejanía y frialdad. Un abismo se abría ante ellos cada vez más pero había ido allí dispuesto a saltar al otro lado.

-¿A qué has venido, Mulder? – su tono no podía ser más frío.

Éste la miró unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar.

-Quiero... que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Una expresión de aflicción cruzó el rostro de Scully. No podría mantener la máscara por mucho más tiempo.

-Scully...

Ésta le interrumpió con un gesto de negación.

-Nada podrá volver a ser como antes. –sus ojos se volvieron acuosos pero ninguna lágrima escapó de ellos. –No después de perderte, de estar buscándote como loca para encontrarte muerto... y al cabo del tiempo presenciar un milagro. Nada puede volver a ser como antes después... de la indiferencia que has mostrado conmigo.

Mulder cerró los ojos fuertemente. El corazón le martilleaba las sienes y notaba como se iba poniendo furioso poco a poco... pero su ira no era contra Scully sino contra él. Aún así la descargó sobre ella.

-¡Scully, no puedes comprender que...

-...necesitabas tiempo –acabó la frase por él.

-¡Sí, maldita sea! ¡¿Tan difícil es de entender?

-Lo difícil de entender... lo que aún no entiendo es por qué no me quieres a tu lado.

Para Mulder, aquel comentario fue como si le hubieran abofeteado.

-No, no, Scully, estás muy equivocada. –intentó excusarse en vano.

-¡Es lo que me has demostrado! –exclamó para sorpresa de su compañero y de ella misma. –Has estado... distante desde el principio. Ignoras el hecho de que esté embarazada... y encima me dices que no sabes dónde encajas... –a este punto su voz se quebró. -No sabes hasta qué punto me desconcertó que dijeras eso, Mulder. Me sentí tan… estúpida… tan… ridícula.

Su ira había ido remitiendo para tornarse en remordimiento. Las verdades que su compañera le estaba soltando se le clavaban como cuchillos. Tuvo que apartar su mirada, avergonzado.

"Y todo por mí", pensó. Sí, siempre era por él. No podía evitarlo, el egoísmo le venía de serie. A pesar de lo duras que estaban resultando para ambos aquellas palabras, Scully continuó. No sabía si descargarse contra él serviría para unirles o separarles, pero tenía que decírselo. La verdad es que las consecuencias ya no le importaban demasiado... y eso la asustaba.

-¿Para qué necesitabas tiempo, Mulder? –su compañero levantó la mirada. -¿Para saber qué te hicieron y por qué lo hicieron? Las respuestas están ahí fuera. ¡Adelante, ve a por ellas! Pero esta vez... no voy a seguirte... no puedo.

Al acabar de pronunciar las últimas palabras rompió a llorar en contra de su voluntad. Era un llanto silencioso del cual no fue consciente hasta que notó en sus labios el sabor salado de las lágrimas.  
El instinto de Mulder fue acercarse a ella pero se lo pensó mejor y se puso en pie. Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello y caminó hacia la ventana. Ni siquiera se había quitado la chaqueta, pero no importaba, sentía frío, mucho frío. De espaldas a él, Scully seguía llorando aunque tan sólo algunos sollozos la delataban.

El silencio se hizo insoportable y la tensión tan densa que a Scully le empezó a doler la cabeza. Justo lo que le faltaba. En ese momento sintió deseos de decirle a su compañero que se marchara, pero ni siquiera se atrevía a insinuárselo. Le conocía muy bien para saber que no se iría de allí hasta que no obtuviera alguna pequeña esperanza a la que aferrarse.

Mulder estaba abatido, Scully le había dicho más verdades en un minuto que las que él había descubierto en años de búsqueda. Pero cómo hacerle saber que la había echado terriblemente de menos, que el pensar en ella y el desear volver a verla, había sido su tabla de salvación todos aquellos meses, que cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez en el hospital, creyó que estaba soñando. Sin embargo, la vuelta al mundo real le había parecido un vertiginoso paseo y él iba sin frenos. No pudo asimilar de golpe todo lo acontecido durante su ausencia, era demasiado. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado. Por eso se alejó de todos y de todo, incluso de ella. Sobre todo de ella. En todo ese tiempo había estado repasando mentalmente cada uno de los sucesos que habían tenido lugar... y el más difícil de comprender, aparte del de su "muerte", era que Scully estuviese embarazada de ocho meses. Aquello lo dejó perplejo. No podía, o mejor dicho, no quería creerlo. En cierta manera le asustaba conocer la verdad sobre ese niño. Por eso la había ignorado todo ese tiempo. Ni una palabra, ni un comentario hasta el día que salió del hospital y le soltó aquella necedad en su casa. Cómo pudo.

Todo estaba resultando insoportablemente incómodo para ambos. Tenía que ponerle punto final y pronto.

-No quiero respuestas.- susurró, todavía de espaldas a su compañera. –Ya no. Lo que necesito saber es qué va a pasar con mi vida.- se giró para mirarla. -Qué voy a hacer a partir de ahora. Me gustaría levantarme por las mañanas y creer que todo ha sido una pesadilla. Por eso quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

No se había movido de la ventana. Miraba a Scully a través de la escasa luz que iluminaba la estancia. Ésta seguía llorando pero parecía ajena a sus lágrimas, simplemente corrían por su rostro.

-No quieres afrontar la realidad. -afirmó. –Por qué no.

Tras unos segundos de silencio contestó, esta vez mirando al suelo.

-Porque tengo miedo.

-¡¿Miedo de qué?

-De ti. De nosotros. De ese niño que llevas en tu vientre. – automáticamente Scully lo rodeó con sus brazos.- Tengo miedo de que hayas rehecho tu vida y no haya sitio para mí.

Le pareció que aquellas palabras las había pronunciado un extraño, sin embargo sintió un gran alivio.

Scully se frotó los ojos. Se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Mulder, no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.

-¡¿Y qué esperabas?

-¡No lo sé! Pero lo que no me esperaba es que salieras corriendo.

Mulder se acercó a ella. Scully tuvo que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarle.

-Scully... ha pasado mucho tiempo...

-Sí, quizás demasiado.

-¡No quiero decir eso! Yo... cuando te vi... no supe qué pensar.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que al final todo salió bien?

Mulder negó con la cabeza. Scully se enfadó.

-¡Tú mismo me dijiste que nunca dejara de esperar un milagro!

-Aquellas palabras no me las creí ni yo.

Su compañera se le quedó mirando, muy seria. Esto ya era demasiado. Mulder se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca.

-Mulder...

-Fui un cabrón, lo sé, lo siento. Pero... era lo que necesitabas oír en ese momento.

-No. Era lo que necesitaba creer. Y te creí. –sus últimas palabras fueron apenas un susurró.

Sostuvieron sus miradas hasta que Mulder, nuevamente avergonzado, la apartó. Suspiró ruidosamente y se pasó las manos por el cabello despeinado.

-Scully todo esto es…

-Será mejor que te marches. –dijo inesperadamente..

Mulder la miró con incredulidad.

-No, no pienso marcharme.

-Mulder, por favor… 

-¡No pienso irme de aquí hasta que me perdones, Scully! -esta vez sí le cogió la mano. Estaba helada. –Hasta que me digas que puedo volver a formar parte de tu vida.

Dana luchaba por contener las lágrimas pero de nuevo las hormonas ganaron.

-¿Es que no comprendes que nunca has dejado de formar parte de ella? ¿Que lo que más daño me ha hecho haya sido que... siquiera lo dudaras?

Scully hizo una mueca y bruscamente retiró su mano de las de su compañero para posarla sobre su vientre. El bebé estaba dando patadas y de qué manera. Genial.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Mulder sobresaltado.

-Sólo... se está moviendo.

Scully se secó los ojos con una mano mientras la otra tocaba lo que parecía un piececito, al menos el movimiento venía de aquella parte.

Mulder miraba el vientre como si fuera la primera que lo viera y ya tenía una mano a medio camino para tocarlo.

-Puedo... –susurró tímidamente.

Scully no respondió de inmediato. Cogió la mano de su compañero y la guió hasta su abultado abdomen, justo en el punto donde el bebé estaba dando las patadas. Mulder abrió los ojos con asombro, jamás había sentido algo parecido. Miraba fijamente la hinchada barriga como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios y fue entonces cuando Scully advirtió, en aquel demacrado rostro, cuánto dolor y, sobre todo, cuánta tristeza escondía su compañero.

Mulder retiró la mano muy despacio, casi sin ganas, pero sabía que no debía abusar. Los pilares de su relación eran tan débiles que cualquier palabra o gesto fuera de lugar podría derribarlos para siempre.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin mirarse. El ambiente se había relajado y el dolor de cabeza de Scully parecía ir remitiendo. Estaba dándole vueltas a lo que su compañero le acababa de confesar, que tenía miedo de no encajar en su vida. Así que se trataba de eso. Mulder y su pobre estima. Merecía una tesis doctoral. A pesar de los años que llevaban juntos, a pesar de las difíciles situaciones por las que habían atravesado y a pesar de los sentimientos que habían dejado ver poco a poco a través de la muralla que ambos habían levantado contra el otro. Siempre con esa inseguridad tan característica de él, siempre con ese miedo al rechazo del cual huía incluso antes de encontrarlo. Y debido a todo ello ahora se había equivocado. Otra vez. "Y tal vez no sea la última" -pensó Scully. Mulder es así, como todas las personas podrá cambiar en algunos aspectos, pero su esencia seguirá siendo la misma. Scully conocía de sobra a su compañero para saber que lo bueno que hay en él sobrepasaba a lo malo. ¿Le compensaba? Por supuesto. Aunque ya hubiera tomado una decisión se lo tomaría con calma. Dentro de poco una personita reclamaría toda su atención y ella se la daría... tanto si estaba sola como si no.  
La voz de Mulder la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Scully, yo... he estado pensando mucho todo este tiempo. En ti, en nosotros, en cómo han cambiado las cosas. Tienes razón en lo de que nada podrá volver a ser como antes. Yo... en realidad no quiero que vuelvan a ser como antes. Quiero estar contigo y mirar... al futuro. –hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento. –Eso es lo que quiero.

Scully bajó la mirada hacia su vientre cuando la mano de Mulder se posó en él y no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo.

-Y cuando digo futuro, me refiero a los tres.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –susurró Scully de repente.

-Quería estar seguro. Quería ordenar mis sentimientos... y que la opción que tomara fuera la correcta.

Aquella soberbia le hizo gracia a Scully. En el fondo, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre... o no.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no te estás equivocando? –le preguntó, más por provocarle que por saciar su curiosidad.

Mulder se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad, no lo sé. –respondió sencillamente.

Scully intentó sonreír pero fue incapaz. Se puso en pie pesadamente y rechazó la ayuda que su compañero le ofrecía.

-Gracias, pero todavía puedo yo sola.

-De acuerdo. –se rindió Mulder.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que se metió en el cuarto de baño y oyó el agua correr. Se acercó e intentó escuchar en vano pues sólo se oía el sonido del agua. Suspiró e iba a volver al salón cuando algo le llamó la atención. La habitación que Scully no usaba solía estar cerrada, ya que apenas entraba en ella, sin embargo ahora tenía la puerta entornada. Aquello no tenía por qué significar nada pero a Mulder se le empezó a hacer un nudo en el estómago a medida que la empujaba y encendía la luz. Había una cuna de madera en un rincón llena de peluches, las cortinas tenían motivos de ositos sonrientes, la propia lámpara imitaba a un avión y en una cómoda, a juego con la cuna, descansaban toda clase de colonias para bebé, champú, peines y demás.

El ruido del agua cesó y la puerta del baño se abrió.

-Estoy aquí, Scully.

Ésta se dirigió hacia la habitación del bebé y se apostó en el umbral. Mulder se giró para mirarla.  
-Ha quedado muy bonita.

Durante unos segundos no le respondió. Se había lavado la cara y tenía el pelo húmedo. Su rostro estaba hinchado y no sólo por el llanto. A estas alturas del embarazo se sentía como un pez globo. Sin embargo, parecía serena y más tranquila.

-Todavía faltan algunos detalles.- susurró, casi excusándose.

-¿Sabes... –apuntó hacia lo evidente.- sabes si es niño o niña?

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza a la vez que acariciaba su enorme vientre.

-A mí... me gustaría que fuera niño.

Scully alzó su ceja a modo de interrogación. Mulder se encogió de hombros.

-Podría llevarle a los partidos de los Nicks y... comprarle un guante de béisbol. No se me da demasiado bien jugar con Barbies.

Scully sonrió un poco. Lo suficiente para que Mulder también lo hiciera. Se sentía más animado y, sobre todo, más esperanzado.

-¿Podrás perdonarme? –preguntó de repente. La leve sonrisa de su compañera se evaporó. No obtuvo respuesta. -No te pido que lo hagas ahora. Déjame demostrarte todo lo que no he podido estos meses... lo que no te he demostrado estos quince días. Por favor, dame tiempo y decide por ti misma.

Scully se mordía el labio inferior, dubitativa.

-No va a ser fácil, Mulder.

-Lo sé. No estoy diciendo que lo sea.

Había tanta ansia y tanta ilusión en la voz de Mulder, que no pudo resistirse.

-Supongo que tendremos que empezar poco a poco.- admitió. Aunque esta decisión ya la había tomado de antemano.

Una melancólica sonrisa por parte de su compañero le hizo saber que también él estaba de acuerdo. Scully dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al salón. Mulder pilló la indirecta.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

-Sí.

-¿Estarás bien? –aquella pregunta se ganó una mirada fulminante de Scully. –Claro que lo estarás. En fin yo... sólo...

-Lo siento. Estoy cansada y aún no he comido nada.

La mirada de Mulder se posó sobre le vaso de leche y la manzana intactos sobre la mesa.

-¿Esa es tu cena? –preguntó con incredulidad señalando hacia allí.

-Mulder...-su tono de advertencia le hizo desistir de darle a su compañera una charla sobre la alimentación de las embarazadas.

-De acuerdo. Poco a poco.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Antes de marcharse se giró dubitativo hacia Scully.

-Te... llamaré mañana.

-De acuerdo.

-Por... la mañana.

Scully sonrió levemente.

-Bien.

Mulder se mostraba indeciso. Por fin lo soltó.

-Te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar para mejor, Scully. Haré todo lo que pueda y no dejaré que te pase nada. Lo prometo.

Ésta no supo que contestar. No sabía a qué venía aquel comentario, jamás se hubiera imaginado el terrible secreto que Mulder conocía. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de si las cosas cambiarían a mejor, de lo que sí lo estaba era de que protegería a Scully y a su hijo aunque le costara la vida.

Aún dubitativo se acercó a ella y le acarició las mejillas. Quería besarla pero no se atrevió hasta que Scully alzó un poco más su rostro y entonces le depositó un pequeño beso en los labios, apenas un roce, pero para ambos significaba que la esperanza aún no se había perdido y un nuevo futuro les aguardaba. 

FIN 


End file.
